


Tu es mien, et je suis tien

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [104]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, Footvent Calendar Day 24, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, merry christmas !
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas et Manuel se retrouvent à être des âmes sœurs après tout le temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble.





	Tu es mien, et je suis tien

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux réveillon mes amis

Tu es mien, et je suis tien

  
Thomas le sentait. La douleur se propageant dans tout son corps et les marques qui se formaient sur son poignet étaient les preuves que son âme sœur allait enfin se révéler à lui. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le terrain, il n'arrivait pas à bouger alors qu'il devait jouer un match de Ligue des Champions, il ne pensait plus à rien à part qu'il allait enfin connaître le nom de celui ou celle avec qui il passera le reste de ses jours. Thomas sentit ses amis se précipiter vers lui, peut-être Philipp et Bastian, ou alors Miro et Polski. Peu importe. Il expira une dernière fois et plus rien ne prit forme dans son esprit.

  
__________________

  
Quand Thomas se réveilla, il se trouvait dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie du Bayern, une perfusion à son bras et un t-shirt bien trop large pour lui comme haut (il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que c'était celui de Miroslav). Il eut une illumination alors qu'il s'empressa de prendre son bras où se trouvaient des lettres écrites avec une encre noire indélébile. Manuel Neuer. Oh. Son ami gardien était son âme sœur. Le sourire qui avait pu se trouver sur son visage quelques secondes disparut alors que Thomas réalisait ce que ça signifiait, Manu et lui étaient âmes sœurs depuis tout ce temps, mais ils ne le découvraient que maintenant. Leur relation allait changer du tout au tout en fonction de leur compréhension de la situation, mais ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin alors que Miroslav rentra dans sa chambre surprise, lui faisant un petit sourire pour essayer de le rassurer ou quelque chose dans le genre.

  
''Tout va bien ?'' Miro lui demanda en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de son lit

''Oui, je vais super bien même !'' Était-ce un mensonge en vue du nom sur son poignet

''Thomas, je sais ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ton bras, alors pas de mensonge entre nous.''

''Mon corps va bien, mais ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis réveillé et j'apprends que Manuel et moi sommes destinés à vivre ensemble, je ne sais pas quoi faire Miroslav.''

''J'étais comme toi au début, jeune et perdu, mais tu sais, tu dois juste laisser les choses se faire sans intervenir. Tu es un joli garçon, Manuel est gentil, et vous êtes déjà amis, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrez mal se passer ?''

''Miro, comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes amis, pas amants.''

''Laisse les choses se faire Thomas, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Manu est à côté, il est encore dans les vappes.''

''Manuel a aussi subi cette espèce de douleur ?!''

''Ouais, tu n'imagines pas le bordel sur le terrain, le match a été reporté, et il a fallu calmer la foule, l'équipe et les journalistes.''

''Oh, désolé.''

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute Thomas, ce n'est de la faute de personne.''

''Si seulement Miro...''

''Tu es quand même un garçon bizarre, Thomas Müller.'' Miroslav se leva et posa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, avant de poser un léger baiser sur son front, Thomas avait toujours assimilé Miro à son grand frère, ils s'adoraient mutuellement malgré leur différence d'âge.

  
______________

  
Quand Thomas eut la validation des infirmiers pour se lever et ensuite d'aller voir Manuel, il sentit sa marque réagir et presque le pousser à se rendre dans la chambre d'à côté. Thomas poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Manu et entra sans faire grand bruit, se rendant directement à côté de lit du blond pour lui prendre la main et la serrer faiblement. Thomas attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que Manuel ne se réveille, l'air vraiment surpris qu'il soit à son chevet, Müller lui laissa un peu de temps pour s'adapter à la situation avant de finalement commencer la réelle discussion.

  
''Manuel, nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser pour l'instant, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il faut qu'on prenne notre temps.''

''Thomas, je suis prêt.''

''Q-Quoi ?''

''Je suis prêt à vivre avec toi, tu es mon ami, et si nous sommes destinés à être des âmes sœurs nous apprendrons à nous connaître davantage.''

''C'est vrai ? Tu penses que tu veux de moi ?''

''Oui Thomas, tu es adorable et gentil, et jamais je ne dirais non à ta petite bouille mignonne.'' Manuel caressa à son tour ses cheveux

''M-Merci, moi aussi je me sens prêt à commencer quelque chose avec toi...'' Thomas bredouilla gêné

''Est-ce que tu veux qu'on commence par un baiser ?''

''O-Oui...'' Thomas ferma les yeux alors que Manuel posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les lier dans un profond baiser, c'était le début d'une nouvelle vie à deux.

  
Fin


End file.
